The invention relates to apparatus for injection of solid non-deformable articles into living creatures and more specifically to the needles used in such apparatus.
In related apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,893, the protrusion described functions as a barb. The needle disclosed therein is designed to be shot in animals from a considerable distance. In that case it is important that the needle will remain in the skin of the animal. Normally such a needle is shot perpendicular to the surface of such an animal.
In the art, hypodermic needles are used to insert solids and fluids, such as transponders, or drugs immediately below the skin and parallel to the skin. To that end, an opening is pierced through the skin of the living being by the needle. After that, the needle is often tilted such that it is moved parallel to the skin. During this movement it is important that the skin is lifted from the underlying tissue, bone or cartilage. Furthermore, it is important that the tip of the needle will not pierce in the tissue below the skin. This means that the operator must be able to find his way below the skin of the living being with the needle without being able to see the tip of the needle.